Mi PeQuEñO dEsEo
by LoveLuli
Summary: Al llegar sasuke a la guarida de Orochimaru, conoce a una joven, la cual es una molestia para el en un principio, pero tras dos años y medio de su ausencia,la vuelve a ver como toda una mujer y se vuelve una deliciosa atracción para el...
1. Chapter 1

**hola!!!!!! les publico una pequeña historia que solo constará de dos capitulos no mas... no se enojen si no he publicado las otras, tranquilos que ya empezare hacer viviendo una mentira y luego blood moonlight para finalmente terminar el capitulo restante de esta pequeña historia que se me ocurrió una mañana que me levante jajajaja...bueno los dejo y espero que les guste...chau...**

**

* * *

  
**

*Las edades son las mismas del anime y manga y cambian igual que los dos años y medios transcurridos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-sasuke-kun, te presento a sakura-chan, ella es mi aprendiz. Hace poco que esta aquí también.- kabuto le hablaba al joven de aquella muchacha parada a lado de una mesa revisando unos libros de medicina.

Sasuke solo se limitaba a observarla, de pies a cabeza… su largo y liso cabello rosado, era algo raro para el pues nunca había visto tal espécimen. Una enorme frente que dejaba a la vista y era lo que casi llamaba mas la atención y finalmente sus ojos, verdes como las esmeraldas y tan brillantes que adornaban una llamativa dulzura.

-¡hmp! no me interesa, dile a orochimaru que empiece con mi entrenamiento.- el joven se dio media vuelta desapareciendo entre los pasillos del calabozo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_3 días mas tarde…_

Regresaba agotado del entrenamiento, iría devuelta a su cuarto dormiría un rato y luego regresaría para continuar, no tenía mucho tiempo que desperdiciar.

Caminaba en los solitarios pasillos de la guarida, pensativo. De repente su vista se posó al frente. Vio a una persona caminar hacia su dirección, al acercarse un poco pudo notar quien era. Miró molesto hacia un lado tratando de no tomarle mucha importancia.

Al estar a pocos centímetros de ella, aceleró un poco su paso y sin decir nada pasó a su lado.

Cuando por fin la tuvo detrás de él suspiró un tanto aliviado hasta que su vocecilla lo detuvo en frío.

-cobarde- susurró casi audiblemente para el pelinegro.

-¿Qué dijiste?- preguntó altanero volteando a verla, pero ella no detuvo su caminar y continuó tranquilamente.

La joven sintió un fuerte agarre en su brazo izquierdo haciendo que todo su cuerpo girara. Al ver aquel muchacho tan cerca suyo su corazón se aceleró un poco, pero al verlo tan molesto, decidió jugar un rato con el.

-veo que no nos han presentado, sasuke-kun- sonrió maliciosamente sin quitar su misma mirada de los ojos calculadores de el.

El muchacho sin decir nada y sin dejar de penetrar esos seductores ojos de maldad, apretó con más fuerza el brazo de la muchacha. Pero ella seguía sin quejarse del dolor.

-mi nombre es sakura haruno, mucho gusto en conocerte. Ahora…- dijo sujetando la mano del agresor y retirándola delicadamente de su enrojecido brazo.

-si me permites, tengo que ir a dejar estos libros donde kabuto-san.- una vez librada de las garras del pelinegro se retiró sin decir nada mas que una malévola sonrisa en su rostro, hasta perderse de la vista del joven.

-tsk, estúpida- bufó molesto. Que se creía ella para venir a desafiarlo de esa manera. Ella no sabía con quien se estaba metiendo, el era sasuke Uchiha, uno de los descendientes del que alguna vez fue el clan mas poderoso de toda la humanidad ninja.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Una semana después…_

-sakura- llamó el hombre de gafas.

-¿si? Kabuto-san.- respondió levantándose de la mesa.

-necesito que vengas, quiero que cures a sasuke-kun para así ponerte en práctica y ver como has avanzado.-

-¡Hai!.- dijo alcanzando un botín medico y saliendo detrás de su sensei.

Al llegar a un cuarto de entrenamiento, vio a sasuke sentado en unos sacos grandes de arena, cubriéndose la costilla, la cual parecía que se había fracturado.

Sakura se sentó frente a el y siendo lo mas cuidadosa posible retiró la mano del pelinegro.

-¡ten cuidado molestia!- por lo visto sasuke ya le había puesto un nuevo nombre. Sakura se detuvo en seco y lo miró malhumorada.

-sasuke-kun yo de ti no la haría enojar.- advirtió el hombre de cabellos grises.

El pelinegro bufó divertido, que le podría hacer una niña. –pues esto imbécil- colocó dos dedos entre la costilla dañada e hizo presión provocando que el Uchiha gimiera del dolor fuertemente.

De repente de la otra mano disponible de sasuke empezó a salir un chakra azul que poco a poco fue teniendo forma hasta poseer la estructura de un rayo. Los ojos de sakura se abrieron del asombro y del miedo al ver que su oponente no iba a dudar en atacarla.

Kabuto se interpuso entre los dos jóvenes haciendo que detuvieran lo que parecía un pequeño encuentro peligroso.

-¡sasuke-kun! ¡sakura-chan! ¡Es suficiente!- la voz tenebrosa del hombre detrás de kabuto los hizo erizar hasta los pelos del cabello, en especial a sakura que no tenía una relación muy cercana que digamos con el.

-Orochimaru-sama, disculpe su insolencia.- dijo con tono apenado el hombre en medio de los jóvenes.

-¡esto no es jardín de niños, compórtense los dos! Kabuto! Acompáñame al laboratorio quiero hablar a solas contigo respecto a un experimento.- el hombre de cabellos oscuros se alejó de ellos y caminó hacia las afuera del cuarto yendo detrás de el su subalterno pero antes de salir por la puerta les habló.

-sakura-chan por favor cura a sasuke-kun, luego veré como evoluciona y por favor basta de peleas, yo se que no se llevan bien, pero Orochimaru-sama no tiene genio para este tipo de cosas.- terminó de hablar para luego retirarse.

La pelirrosa bufó molesta, de todas formas no lo haría por caritativa sino por el esfuerzo de avanzar como kunoichi en este mundo ninja.

Sasuke se la quedó mirando en seco, la herida que tenía le dolía demasiado por lo que tendría que dejarse curar por ella.

La joven nuevamente se sentó en el frío suelo delante de el y lo miró un tanto avergonzada. Aclaró su garganta para poder hablar.

-n-neces-sito que por favor te… te retires el K-kimono.- esperando expectativamente la orden le habló algo nerviosa. Ella había tenido sus prácticas con animales, mujeres y niños pero jamás con un hombre, bueno aunque el no lo era del todo pero aparte de ser un orgulloso y frío ser no había negado lo atractivo que era.

Sasuke haciendo caso a lo dicho por sakura, fue retirando el kimono negro delicadamente y al hacerlo no se evito escuchar sus gemidos de dolor.

Las manos le empezaron a temblar inconscientemente y eso no rea bueno para aplicar el jutsu medico debía tranquilizarse o podría errar en la curación. Tratando de no verse opacado por la repentina masculinidad temible de sasuke respiró profundamente y posó sus finas manos en la parte baja del lado izquierdo de sus pectorales.

-esto va a doler un poco, no trates de moverte.- miró decidida el lugar afectado y donde sus manos se hallaban y de estas un chakra verde empezó a emanar alrededor de la fractura.

Al sentir el chakra fluir por su cuerpo y en especial en la zona lastimada sasuke frunció el ceño pues era un dolor punzante revolviendo todo lo de adentro.

-¡sasuke no te muevas!- el joven se quedó quieto y respiró regularmente para que el dolor fuera soportable.

Después de un rato el flujo del chakra fue desapareciendo hasta desvanecerse por completo. Sakura sacó del botiquín medico unas vendas y acercándose al torso del joven las fue envolviendo en alrededor de el.

El pelinegro podía sentir los largos cabellos de la joven rozar su pecho y el aroma que expedía, de repente lo envolvió por unos momentos provocando un placentero lapso de deseo y éxtasis sensual. Un sentimiento que no había sentido antes, algo nuevo, algo que le estaba gustando.

Al sentir la lejana distancia de sakura de su cuerpo abrió sus ojos los mas rápido posible para que ella no se percatara lo de hace un momento.

-bien, kabuto-san vendrá a ver como sigues.- sin mas que decir agarró el botín y salió a paso sosegado del lugar dejando solo al Uchiha en sus pensamientos.

La esencia que expedía su piel y su cabello lo hacían templar del placer. ¡Por Kami-sama! No sabía describir lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos solo una carga eléctrica subir desde la parte baja de su vientre hasta la garganta.

"_¿pero que estaba pensando?"_

Había venido aquí con un solo propósito, el de acabar al asesino de su familia y vengar la muerte de todos ellos. Había dejado su aldea y peleado casi a muerte con su rival y al que alguna vez pudo considerar amigo. Tenía que dispersar esas ideas y fijar sus metas claramente, entrenar hasta estar lo suficientemente preparado para poder así matar a su hermano mayor…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_5 meses más tarde…_

Los días pasaron rápido y su entrenamiento estaba dando frutos ligeramente. No estaba lo suficientemente preparado para derrotar a Itachi pero había progresado lo suficiente como para combatir contra varios jounins de alto rango.

El entrenamiento había terminado por hoy. Caminaba devuelta a su cuarto cuando vio la puerta de uno de las otras habitaciones del corredor abierta y una luz irradiando desde el interior.

No se detuvo por ello y continuó hasta pasar a su lado y fue cuando vio a cierta joven acostada boca abajo, leyendo un libro y solamente trayendo puesto una ligera bata de dormir encima dejando sus delgadas piernas al aire.

Estaba tan distraída leyendo el libro de medicina que no sintió la mirada penetrante del muchacho frente a ella. Al girar a la siguiente página de su libro fue cuando de reojo y de improvisto divisó una silueta en la puerta, alzó su vista y vio al Uchiha mirarla de forma aturdida.

Las miradas de ambos chocaron, se vio descubierto por la pelirrosa mas no hizo desmán de asombro o susto por ello, asombrosamente para ella el sujetó la chapa de la puerta de su habitación y la cerró. Luego de eso prosiguió a su cuarto como si nada hubiese pasado.

Sakura quedó mirando estupefacta a un punto ciego en la madera de la puerta. No podía asimilar lo que el Uchiha acababa de hacer, era tan gracioso y tan vergonzoso al mismo tiempo que la risa nerviosa que tenía en ese momento no era duda de ello.

Por su mente había pasado el veloz pensamiento de que sasuke haría algo, como acercarse o decir algo respecto a como estaba vestida pero en cambio solo hizo el sutil y generoso acto de cerrar la puerta y retirarse.

Simplemente increíble…

Al llegar a la puerta de su cuarto, golpeó la frente contra la madera levemente antes de agarrar la chapa y entrar. Por más que trataba y demostraba ser fuerte esa pequeña molestia, sakura lo atormentaba en sus pensamientos todas las noches. Cerró sus ojos en señal de cansancio, dio un leve suspiro e ingreso a su cuarto para poder descansar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_A la mañana siguiente…_

La puerta del cuarto sonó. Era temprano todavía.

-¿sí?- preguntó desde adentro.

-sakura-chan, Orochimaru-sama te llama.- kabuto habló desde afuera solicitando la presencia de la joven con urgencia.

Al rato de haber salido de su habitación, sakura y kabuto se dirigieron a un cuarto donde había libros y una enorme cantidad de envases de vidrios llenos de agua con lo que parecía contener experimentos adentros. Allí también se encontraba sasuke sentado en el borde salido de una pared aledaña.

-orochimaru-sama- habló la pelirrosa al hacer una reverencia delante de el.

-sakura, desde el día de mañana tu y kabuto irán a una misión especial, en la cual podrás poner en practica todo lo que has aprendido aquí.- al escuchar la orden del hombre frente a ella sintió como su corazón se encogía y sin el saber porque.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo será la misión que me ha delegado? Orochimaru-sama.-

-dos años y medio, sakura.- debería alegrarse de poder salir al fin a hacer algo productivo y no estar en este escondite en el cual a estado encerrada tanto tiempo. No tenía a nadie a quien extrañar o algo que la atara a este lugar. Pero esto que sentía no era normal, sentía un deje de tristeza en su interior.

La pelirrosa solo asintió con la cabeza, un pequeño nudo se formó en su garganta. El hombre delante de ella le hizo señal de retirarse y ella obedeció. Caminando devuelta a su cuarto para arreglar todo para partir al día siguiente, contenía con fuerza lo que estaba a punto de salir por sus ojos.

No sabía por que se sentía tan mal y no quería sentirse así. Había llegado meses antes de que sasuke llegara a la guarida. Orochimaru vio en ella gran habilidad y la acogió como un subordinado más pero con el suficiente y fresco poder de aprender y mejorar como ninja.

Desde que era consciente ella siempre estuvo sola, nunca había tenido familia pero eso tampoco le había impedido a salir adelante, era una persona de buen corazón y jamás le haría daño a alguien. Tenía conocimiento de que Orochimaru no tenía buenas intenciones con nadie, pero aprovecharía mientras tanto para sacar mas poder.

Al llegar a donde Orochimaru se sintió muy sola, solo podía salir de su cuarto cuando kabuto la llamaba a practicar los jutsus médicos, no más. Pero la llegada de sasuke cambió un poco sus cosas, ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que el llego, pero su presencia le hacia tener esa pisca de esperanza que le decía que algún día sería libre otra vez, cuando estuviera preparada y claro, no se podría decir que a pesar de las peleas que han tenido y las pocas palabras que han intercambiado, había compartido aunque fuera poco con el.

Quizás era eso lo que iba a extrañar, pero de todas formas era mejor olvidar, el se iría algún día a tomar venganza de su familia. Algo con lo que ella no estaba de acuerdo pero jamás se lo comentó, por que después de todo el no decía mucho que digamos. El solo vivía por y para la venganza. Un aire asesino rodeándolo siempre era lo que en realidad lo mantenía con vida, el no había venido aquí para hacer amistades ni nada por el estilo.

Cerró la puerta de su cuarto y mirando algo afligida al armario, se preparó para partir mañana.

Al día siguiente, sakura y kabuto partieron a su destino. Sasuke se encontraba en el cuarto de entrenamiento solo perfeccionando un jutsu de elemento rayo, hasta que su mentor llegó dándole la noticia de la partida de sus subalternos. El no hizo comentario al respecto, solo un fuerte rayo de luz sucumbió el lugar dándole una sonrisa de satisfacción a su sensei por su progreso.

-¡CHIDORI NAGASHI!-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_2 años y medio después…_

Estaba alegre de estar devuelta, pero no por el hecho de tener que servirle a Orochimaru sino por que ya estaba harta de andar como nómada desde hace dos años cuando se fue, quería volver a tener algo estable aunque fuera por poco tiempo.

-sakura- llamaron desde afuera de su habitación.

-¿Qué sucede Kabuto?.- respondió una dulce y algo agresiva voz.

-Orochimaru-sama desea que vayas al cuarto de entrenamiento, quiere ver como has progresado estos últimos años.- una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su rostro.

-por supuesto que no hay ningún problema.- murmuró orgullosamente.

En otra parte de la guarida…

-sasuke-kun- habló una voz tediosa.

-hoy quiero que veas a nuestra invitada dándonos una demostración de sus nuevas artes ninjas.-

-hmp, lo que sea.- el pelinegro guardó la espada en su espalda y caminó hacia el cuarto de entrenamiento seguido por su maestro.

Una vez ahí, sasuke permaneció sentado en uno de los bloques de madera esperando a la invitada de honor de Orochimaru.

Escuchó los pasos venir de las personas que se acercaban a la puerta. Con su nueva arma, una katana, soportaba el peso de ambas manos mientras una de sus piernas yacía estirada a un costado de la afilada espada.

Su mirada más lúgubre y fría no quitaba la vista de la pared a su lado, la verdad no tenía ganas ni deseos de ver a esta persona entrenar. Pero una atractiva voz captó su atención…

-nos volvemos a ver, sasuke- rió socarronamente la mujer que se encontraba parada en la puerta junto con el subalterno fiel de Orochimaru.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Levantándose con cierto aire de machismo caminó donde ella, la miró de pies a cabeza como si fuera un pedazo de carne mas, la rodeó y rió divertido, no podía creer que la tuviera a ella frente de el, otra vez…

-sakura…nos volvemos a ver.- terminó de decir en tono sarcástico a la vez que se reía de verla.

No podía creer lo tanto que había cambiado, nueva vestimenta, nuevo corte de cabello y claro, sin lugar a dudas su estilizada femineidad.

-¿¡así que con ella es con la que tengo que pelear?!.- exclamó admirado y divertido a la vez.

Sakura rió. – sasuke, no me subestimes, no soy la misma de antes.- una sonrisa malévola y pervertida se formó en sus rosados labios. Definitivamente esto iba a ser divertido, muy divertido…

-lo mismo digo para ti, sa-ku-ra.- agitó su espada velozmente hacia un lado. Era hora de que la acción empiece.

Sakura se puso en posición de ataque y kabuto se movió hacia un lado dejando los dos jóvenes en medio del cuarto.

-bien sakura, enséñame lo que tienes.- a una velocidad inimaginable desapareció de sus ojos mas eso no asusto en absoluta a la pelirrosa.

Caminó cautelosamente hacia el centro, mirando arriba, a ambos lados y a sus espaldas pero no apareció. Su sonrisa se tornó macabramente peligrosa, estiró su brazo hacia arriba y golpeó con una fuerza subliminal el suelo del lugar haciendo que este se rompiera en pedazos enormes y todo el lugar se sacudiera de una manera estrepitosa.

El pelinegro se apareció dentro de los grandes escombros de tierra, sonrió satisfecho, mas eso no satisfacía por completo su ego, ahora era su turno.

-bien sakura.- el hombre nuevamente desapareció y empezó un juego de guerra entre ambos.

Después de un rato de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, los dos jóvenes exhaustos le dieron fin a esta batalla. Sakura caminó seductoramente hacia el y en un ágil movimiento dio un nuevo golpe al suelo haciendo que el Uchiha saltara sobre ella y la acorralara contra una pared. Apuntándole la katana en su delicado cuello le cerró todas las vías de escape y más aun siendo acosada por el afilado hierro. Pero antes de que sasuke pudiera cantar victoria una sombra de ella apuntaba con un kunai la vena yugular a su contrincante.

Sakura rió divertida y el Uchiha con una sonrisa de suspicacia en su cara. Quedaron empatados, Orochimaru y su subordinado aplaudieron orgullosos el entretenido acto de sangre. Ambos estaban algo lastimados y cansados por la pelea, era hora de descansar…

Antes de que sakura saliera del cuarto la voz grave del pelinegro la retuvo. –no creas que no gane, solamente fui generoso contigo dejándote con vida.- la joven rió de nuevo entretenida.

-si, claro.- luego de eso desapareció, dejando muy molesto al Uchiha por su comentario desinteresado.

Pero a pesar de su irónico comentario, no pudo ocultar la sonrisa de verla de nuevo. Sakura había cambiado mucho su forma de ser, era más tosca, más agresiva pero su cuerpo no le quitaba ese aire de mujer espeluznante que traía. Su corta falda rosa que dejaba desear sus tersas piernas, la figura de su cuerpo más refinada y lo mejor de todo era el aroma de su piel, eso era lo único que no había perdido y viéndola tan esbelta era aun mejor de desear.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_2 días mas tarde…_

Ya había pasado corto tiempo desde su llegada y desde el confrontamiento que tuvieron no la había vuelto a ver. Tampoco era que la quisiera ver, pero tenía la curiosidad de saber en que se hallaba.

Había hablado con Orochimaru de su gran progreso y pronto estaría listo para saldar la deuda con su hermano. Estaba caminando a paso pesado hacia su habitación para meditar, pero al pasar en uno de los cuartos, algo llamó su atención. La puerta estaba completamente abierta como aquella vez, lo único diferente fue que la vio sentada usando una blusa de tiras negra y un pequeño short negro pegado a su cintura mas que desear de sus selectas piernas y la reluciente piel de sus hombros.

Su corto cabello rosado algo despeinado dejaba volar la mente de cualquier hombre de tan solo pensar que haría ella en sus ratos libres…

Sentada a lado de un escritorio con las piernas cruzadas y viéndola leer sus típicos libros de medicina mientras con una de sus finas manos se acariciaba sus brazos, era demasiado excitante para el. Nunca había estado con una mujer, pero eso tampoco le impidió indagar en las noches cada parte de su cuerpo…

Ahora entendía que era eso que ella provocó en el la primera vez que la sintió tan cerca suyo. Y era lo mismo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos al verla tan indefensa en su cuarto.

Sakura alzó su mirada rápidamente, quedando ambos clavados fijamente en el otro. Pero la mirada de sakura era más de perversión, ella ya lo había sentido venir hacia un rato. sasuke no temió que ella lo viera observarla lujurioso aunque según el, lo aparentaba.

Tras mirarse un par de segundos, la joven se levantó del asiento y caminó de forma cautivadora hacia el deteniéndose en el marco de la puerta.

-¿Qué sucede sasuke?- le habló con un tono de voz tan dulce y tentadora.

El joven solo le echó esa mirada fría y calculadora, pero eso no le importó, mas bien sus verdes ojos no quitaban la vista de los de el.

Una atractiva sonrisa se formó en sus labios. -¿Qué pasa sasuke, nunca has…tenido una **MUJER **delante de ti?.-

Sin previo aviso el pelinegro sacó la espada y la apuntó en su rostro. La pelirrosa no se asustó, sabía que a el no le gustaban esa clase de comentarios y mas aun viniendo de ella, era como herir su orgullo.

Rió divertida por la actitud del hombre, sasuke se había vuelto más arrogante y sombrío que antes pero su aspecto físico era lo que mas le atraía ya que se su cuerpo se veía con rasgos mas masculinos y mostraba su bien formada escultura, sin dejar atrás la vestimenta que traía puesta, como la holgada camisa blanca que dejaba al descubierto su tonificado torso, debajo de ella unos protectores negros en sus antebrazos, la shimenawa purpura que traía amarrada en la cintura y debajo de ella unos pantalones negros que a pesar de su calculadora apariencia de niño malo lo hacía ver arrebatadoramente sensual.

Aun teniendo el extremo de la espada en su rostro, la joven decidió actuar a su favor. Posó su dedo índice en la hoja afilada y delicadamente la acarició dejando que la piel de su dedo sea fácilmente cortada, dejando ver a la vista un ligero hilo de sangre recorrer la prolongación de su mano.

Sasuke veía absorto las acciones que la pelirrosa realizaba mas no lo demostraba. Ella haciendo a un lado la Katana caminó persuasivamente hacia el quedando cara a cara.

-por lo visto tienes la suficiente hombría para ciertas cosas, sasuke…- rondando al pelinegro le hablaba sutilmente demostrando aire de superioridad al llevar la ventaja con su flirteo.

-pero dime sasuke… ¿serás lo suficientemente hombre como para poder hacerle el amor a una mujer?.- alzando oscilante una de sus cejas, lo miró entretenida. Delante de el y con su vista en ella, colocó su dedo sensualmente en su boca y chupó la sangre que corría en el.

-veo que no…sasuke-kun.- terminó diciendo antes de encerrarse en su cuarto y dejando pulverizado de excitación al hombre que yacía parado con rabia frente a la puerta de madera.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Colocó sus pies en el suelo del baño, agarró una pequeña toalla que no cubría mas de la mitad de sus muslos y con el agua de la tina aun resbalando por su cuerpo, salió a su cuarto para vestirse y terminar acostada en su lecho. Hoy había sido un día muy agitado y ya quería sentir las almohadas y las ligeras sabanas en su piel.

Abrió la puerta del armario, sacó una diminuta blusa de tiras blanca y un interior negro lo cual fue lo único que utilizó como pijama. Caminó nuevamente al baño y vistió lo escogido hacia un momento. Se acercó al lavamanos y empezó a cepillar su mojado cabello rosa mientras se miraba al espejo, pero este se deslizó de su mano involuntariamente haciendo que ella se agachara para recogerlo. Al subir su mirada al cristal dio un brinco al verlo ahí parado detrás de ella.

-¡SASUKE!- se estremeció al verlo parado a sus espaldas. -¿¡q-que haces aquí?!- no tenía la menor idea de cómo había entrado a su habitación ni siquiera supo como había aparecido en el baño si ella estuvo ahí hacia un momento.

Sin quitar la mirada del espejo, vio como el se acercaba a ella cautelosamente. Intentó moverse pero sus piernas le temblaban al verlo tan prepotente ahí. Era como si la intimidara…

Con sus manos apretando el borde del lavamanos, observaba sus ojos que yacían carentes de expresión al igual que el resto de su rostro.

-sasuke, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?.- mas no obtuvo respuesta de su parte. Quería salir huyendo de ahí, la actitud de el era aterrorizante.

De repente se vio inmovilizada, los tonificados brazos del Uchiha la tenían rodeada en el lavamanos.

-¿sasuke, dime q-que esta pasando?- sentirlo tan cerca de su cuerpo y en la forma en la que estaba vestida, provocaba que su libido creciera.

El pelinegro respondió a su pregunta pero no de la manera en que ella lo esperaba…

Sin esperar un segundo mas, movió su boca hasta el oído de ella, dejando que su respiración rozara esa parte y provocando que la mujer se arqueara. Al principio pensó que era una alucinación, pero al sentir su piel en la de ella, aquella idea voló lejos de su mente.

Pronto los brazos de el se fueron enrollando lentamente en su delgada cintura, haciendo que la joven diera un leve gemido del placer…

La apretó mas hacia el dándole a entender la erección que traía entre los pantalones, sakura gimió un poco mas alto y el pelinegro sonrió satisfecho.

-veras que estas muy equivocada, sakura…- con una voz tan grave y casi gruñéndole en el oído, el juego de sasuke empezaba.

Bajó sus labios al inicio de su cuello y con su lengua degustó el sabor de su piel. Las manos de la joven apretaban mas el filo del lavabo, le estaba haciendo perder toda noción de realidad y dejándola entrar a un mundo de fantasías…

Una de sus manos bajo hasta su pequeño panty, rozando por encima de la tela el delirio de toda mujer… por mas que trataba de conscientemente detener aquel acto, los sensuales movimientos del pelinegro la aturdían cada vez mas…

Luego subió suavemente su mano y se abrió paso en la telilla adentrándose en el sexo de la pelirrosa, esta vez sakura soltó una de sus manos y la colocó en un ágil movimiento detrás del cuello del muchacho, tratando de sujetarse de algo o alguien antes de que cayera rendida del encanto. Otro gemido se esparció en el baño y sasuke cada vez mas disfrutando del erótico encuentro…

Con su dedo jugó con el clítoris para luego dejarla lo suficientemente húmeda y bajar a su cavidad y adentrarse en ella…

Jalando levemente el oscuro cabello de su apasionante amante, guardaba en silencio los locos alaridos de lujuria que se le estaban por escapar. Sasuke podía ver a través de la blusa los pezones de sakura erguirse a la vez que se reflejaba la imagen en el espejo.

Una vez complaciendo a la joven, retiró sus dedos y decidió escabullirlos por debajo de la blanca tela, acariciando su suave piel desde su ombligo hasta llegar a los pequeños redondeles que daban apertura a lo que sucedería…

Los atrapó bruscamente con su mano, acaparándolos en un sutil juego de caricias hasta tocar sus rosados pezones y entretenerse un rato con ellos. Le sacó la molesta blusa, dejándolos ver mas de cerca, sakura no hacía mas que retener su gemidos al morderse el labio inferior, pero eso no era nada comparado con lo que el le haría…sufrir…

La giró dejando ver su semidesnudo cuerpo y permitiéndole admirar su cara de placer. La sujetó de la parte baja de sus muslos y la cargó encima del lavamanos. Sasuke se colocó en medios de las piernas de ella, apretando con fuerza su parte íntima con el sexo de ella, sakura no se contuvo un segundo mas y soltó un estoico gemido encima de los labios de el.

Sus labios apenas se tocaban y jugaban con el del otro incitando más el fuego de los dos. El pelinegro rodeó con sus brazos la desnuda cintura de ella y la apegó mas hacia el, haciendo que sus senos tocaran el casi desnudo pecho del Uchiha, provocando que el soltara un grave gemido de sus gélidos labios…

Fue ahí cuando sakura no se contuvo un instante más y sujetándolo del cuello lo acercó más hacia su rostro, provocando que sus excitados labios atraparan los de el. Las manos del morocho fueron bajando delicadamente por su tersa espalda hasta llegar al panty que prohibía entrar en sus adentros, lo sujetó de uno de los costados y de un rápido jalón este se hizo pedazos. La pelirrosa se hallaba totalmente desnuda delante del pelinegro y con más intensidad se sentía el miembro del joven en su parte baja.

Los besos se volvieron intensos y las manos de sakura empezaron a retirar la molesta camisa del Uchiha, permitiéndole tener un panorama más amplio de sus pectorales y demás…

Sus frágiles manos se posaron en su desnudo torso… bajando suavemente sus manos acariciando cada parte de su blanquecina piel llegó hasta los pantalones, los cuales se deshizo de ellos fácilmente…

Sin que tuviera algo debajo de las prendas, las pieles de ambos yacían desnudas en el baño… en la altura en la que se hallaba sentada podía sentir a la perfección hasta el ultimo detalle del erecto miembro del hombre en su parte íntima, esta vez los gemidos se volvieron mas arrebatadores y los besos mas apasionantes, dejándose llevar por la locura de la lujuria que sucumbía en ambos cuerpos…

Aun en la misma posición sasuke se empezó a mover, dejando que su órgano acariciara el de ella, atontados por los eróticos actos se apretaban el uno contra el otro, deseando sentir mas la fogosidad recorrer lo mas internos de sus cuerpos…

Era un vaivén de sube y baja, ya estaba mojada… eso lo estremecía, quería penetrarla pero quería hacerla sufrir también…

_Cuando sakura cerró la puerta, lo dejó con la sangre hirviendo y la excitación en la cabeza, era un hombre con un orgullo muy grande y no iba a permitir que lo pisotearan tan fácilmente, después de todo, quería demostrarle a sakura que si era capaz de hacerle el amor a una mujer y quien mejor que ella…_

Su lengua jugaba con la de ella, saboreando cada parte de ella, mordía ferozmente sus labios, dejándolos marcados y rojos de la pasión.

Sakura no iba a ser perdonada tan fácilmente…

Acariciando cada extremo de su suave piel, el placer de el crecía, pues a pesar de todas las peleas, ella era una hermosa mujer, la cual no se le negaba ni los atributos físicos ni los personales que cargaba consigo…

Su corazón palpitaba acelerado, no sabía en que rayos se había metido. Se encontraba besando, totalmente desnuda con el que siempre considero un atractivo y sensual rival, aparte de el hecho que ella lo abrazaba del cuello mas hacia ella para poder sentirse en uno solo…

El la agarró de sus exquisitos muslos y la cargó hacia la cama, recostándola en esta… sus manos las recorrían dulcemente… de ambas bocas expulsaban audibles y severos clamados de piel.

Encima de ella, palpaba su tersa piel, sin dejar marcado algún lugar de ella… la pelirrosa podía sentir el miembro de sasuke encime de su vientre, quería que la tomara ahí mismo, por mas que sabía el dolor que ello causaría el sentirlo en sus adentros era lo que mas demandaba…

Apoyándose con los hombros en la cama, besaba desenfrenadamente esos rosados labios que lo estaban volviendo de repente loco, saborearlos a cada instante y consumir lo ultimo de ese dulce sabor, lo enloquecía…

Bajó su mano hasta su miembro, lo agarró y lo acomodó en la húmeda cavidad de ella. Sasuke sonrió satisfecho mientras de la nada los labios de la mujer empezaron a temblar. Los sentía vibrar mientras los desgarraba con su boca…

-vamos, sakura…- tartamudeaba arriba de ella, jugueteando con su parte baja.

-acaso…tienes miedo de que te complazca…??- rió maliciosamente. Sakura entendió, lo cual la avergonzó un poco y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un leve rojo carmesí.

Atrapó sus rojos labios nuevamente y la besó apasionantes, sin perder la caricia de su lengua y de la cavidad de su boca… fue penetrándola delicadamente mientras ella se agarraba con fuerza de su amplio dorso. Contrajo sus ojos al sentirlo entrar, el dolor incrementaba y sus uñas arremetían con la piel nívea del pelinegro, dejando ver las pequeñas marcas de sangre recorrer su espalda y provocando que ambos gimieran por las punzadas de pasión y erotismo…

El sudor recorría cada parte de su piel llegando hasta la de ella, juntándose y mezclándose en uno sola…

Estaba caliente y húmeda en su interior, su cuerpo se estremeció de tan solo sentirla así…era un exquisito placer que nunca había sentido… vio una lagrima salir de sus pequeños ojos cerrados, la cual rápidamente borró con su dedo…

Lo más placentero de todo era hacerle el amor por primera vez…

Empezó la danza de las embestidas, subiendo cada vez el ritmo y acaparando en su oído los gemidos de sensualidad de ella…

Sus finas manos recorrían la mojada espalda del Uchiha lentamente, con sus labios en el oreja de el, gritaba en silencio el deleite del momento…

Alzó su rostro para coger nuevamente sus labios e intensificar la excitante fricción, quería estimularla lo más que pudiera, dejarle claro que con el nadie jugaba…

Los gemidos de sakura empezaron a incrementar a medida que las embestidas arrasaban con fuerzan en su suave interior… estaban llegando al clímax, el aliento de sasuke chocaba en los labios de ella mientras la pelirrosa gimoteaba en los de el…

Sus manos subieron hasta el empapado cabello del morocho, sus dedos se perdieron en el y lo apretaron para esperar la arremetida final… sasuke invadió por ultima vez su cavidad con fuerza haciendo que los dos clamaran el delicioso orgasmo que acababan de tener…

Sus cuerpos agitados y sus bocas buscando la respiración que faltaba en sus pulmones, sasuke yacía aun encima del cuerpo de ella, dándole cortos besos de dulzura y ternura. Retiraba cuidadosamente algunos cabellos rosados que estaban adheridos a su rostro permitiéndole ver mejor el semblante de su amante…

-sasuke…- susurró ella.

-¿Qué…hemos hecho?.- le exclamó sutilmente debajo de el. Ni siquiera el Uchiha tenía una respuesta para eso, si Orochimaru se enteraba de que había o pasó algo entre ellos, el los aniquilaría, pero sakura sería la mas perjudicada en esto, ya que su maestro necesitaba de sasuke para hacer la transferencia de cuerpo, en cambio ella… era una sierva mas…


	2. Chapter 2

**HOOOLA!!!! BUENO PUES AKI LES ACTUALICE ESTA HISTORIA PRIMERO, POR AHORA VOY A DEJAR BLOOD MOONLIGHT EN PAUSA POR Q LA VERDAD NO ME SIENTO MUY INSPIRADA CON ESA HISTORIA Y LO DE LA U ME TIENE SUPER ESTRESADA ASI QUE CUANDO TENGA TIEMPO ME ENTREGARE POR COMPLETO A ESA HISTORIA... BUENO YO SE QUE ESTA HISTORIA ES SUPER RAPIDA PERO ES COMO UN ONE-SHOT PERO CON TRES CAPITULO JIJIJIJ ASI Q MIL DISCULPAS POR ESO, PERO COMO DIJE EN UN PRINCIPIO FUE UNA LIGERA HISTORIA QUE SE ME OCURRIO, NO MAS... ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO, TRATARE DE SUBIR EL TERCERO LO MAS RAPIDO POSIBLE YA QUE ES MUY CORTO Y YA ES EL FINAL...BUENO SIN MAS ARGUMENTOS, LOS DEJO...BESOS A TODOS, GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS...XD**

**

* * *

  
**

Acariciando su piel contra las tersas sabanas de su cama, se levantaba lánguidamente. El cansancio y la pereza amonestaban en su contra para levantarse. Era un nuevo día y tenía muchas cosas que hacer, no era momento para holgazanear…

Un momento…

"¡SASUKE!"

Saltó de la cama sobresaltada… lo de anoche no había sido un simple sueño morboso… en realidad había ocurrido…

Pero…¿en donde estaba sasuke?... se encontraba desnuda en su cama cubierta solamente la parte baja de su cuerpo con las telas blancas y sola…

Miró atontada por todos lados de la habitación, el primer indicio fue la ropa desparramada del pelinegro por todo el suelo. Era imposible que corriera desnudo a su habitación, estaban muy apartadas así que eso era descartable.

Entonces…

El sonido del agua caer dentro del baño le dio a entender que el Uchiha se estaba duchando. Al parecer no la había dejado sola del todo y por lo visto se tomaba las atribuciones necesarias para no huir tan descortésmente de ella.

Por lo visto, sasuke no desmentiría lo sucedido anoche y mucho menos lo haría ella.

La puerta del baño se abrió dejando ver al joven con la toalla amarrada hasta la cintura y con otra secando sus traviesos cabellos negros. Era demasiado excitante tener aquel hombre semidesnudo, enseñando la belleza que Kami-sama le brindó en frente de uno y aun más sabiendo lo animal que se comportaba en la cama… de tan solo tener esa idea correr por su inocente mente, entre comillas, la piel se le erizaba extremadamente.

Lo primero que se le ocurrió fue voltear su rostro a otro lado y tapar lo que mas pudiera su pequeño cuerpo con las sedosas sabanas. Al ver la reacción por parte de la pelirrosa que yacía desnuda en la cama donde exhumó su casta pureza hacia un par de horas atrás le hacía reír… sakura a pesar de demostrar esa fiereza de mujer todavía guardaba la ternura y dulzura de pequeña.

-¿Qué sucede sakura… acaso temes que te vuelva **HACER EL AMOR**?.- rió burlón al tener enfrente a la vergüenza en persona.

Sakura bufó molesta por aquel comentario, tarde o temprano tendrían que arreglar las cosas, lo que mas le preocupaba en ese momento era lo que sucedería si Orochimaru se enteraba de lo sucedido entre ambos. A el no le convenía que sasuke tuviera una relación con alguien, a menos que fuera de extremo odio y un instinto asesino…

Pero mezclar el placer con los negocios, eso era otra cosa…

-sasuke…- le susurró mientras se sentaba en el borde de su cama cubriéndose con la blanca sabana y dejando ver su desnuda espalda.

Aun restregando la toalla en su oscura cabellera, alzó su mirada para verla… que mal era para un hombre tener a semejante mujer, desnuda y exhibiendo la piel de su esbelto dorso y sabiendo todavía que el fue el primero en tenerla entre sus brazos… las ganas de deseo y lujuria se apoderaron nuevamente de su cuerpo. Tener la toalla amarrada en la cintura ya empezaba a convertirse en un "enorme" estorbo…

Verla con el cabello despeinado, ondearle por los hombros y ver como acariciaba la piel del inicio de su cuello…

Sakura hacia un buen rato que estaba hablando y por lo visto sasuke permanecía atrás de ella escuchándola "atentamente"… pero el solo respiro de su aliento en su oreja provocó que su corazón se detuviera y que cada vello de su piel se erizara. Sentía el cuerpo de la pelirrosa estremecerse delante de el…

-¿Qué pasa sakura…?.- le susurró en un tono tan sensual en su oído.

¡¡¡Oh por Kami-sama!!!! Este hombre le despertaba hasta el último instinto de erotismo y lo peor de todo era que volvía su pura realidad en algo totalmente inexistente.

-s-sasuke…- sus pequeños labios temblaron al pronunciar ese nombre.

El pelinegro respondía con leves gemidos mientras se ocupaba de devorar su fino cuello. Era tan deliciosa… eso era algo totalmente innegable…

El olor de su piel, de sus rosados cabellos y el calor de su cuerpo… lo estaba volviendo completamente loco… sakura se estaba volviendo el manjar prohibido de los Dioses… y eso que para ella el era un Adonis…

-p-para…Uchiha…-

-sakura… ¿Qué pasó con las cortesías de anoche…?- sonrió orgullosamente malicioso. La noche anterior, sakura había sido todo lo contrario…gritaba "sasuke-kun" como loca en sus oídos.

Sus besos se fueron volviendo mas candentes y a medida que bajaba y retiraba la molesta sabana del cuerpo de la joven, sasuke iniciaba nuevamente el juego de seducción… quería probarla de nuevo, sentir su interior y saborearla hasta la ultima penetración…

El juego del Uchiha estaba dando inicio a una nueva sesión de sexo ardiente y sakura, estaba perdiendo la batalla… que mas daba… sentirse rodeada de esos brazos tan masculinos y ese espectacular hombre, no haría mal a nadie y mucho menos a ella…

Luego habría momento para las preocupaciones… por ahora, solo se limitaría a probar nuevamente cada parte de su cuerpo…

-sasuke…kun…- murmuró en sus fríos labios antes de dejarse consumir por el deseo y la lujuria.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sentía sus ojos pesados… parecía que había estado en coma una semana y aparte de eso sentía el peso de algo… o mejor dicho de alguien encima.

Los abrió lentamente y pudo ver con algo de claridad una cabellera rosada en su desnudo torso. Como no olvidar a la mujer de sus sueños mas mojados….

Una pervertida sonrisa se formó en sus delgados labios. Por favor, a quien engañaríamos… sakura a pesar de tener un aspecto tosco, era una joven deliciosamente atractiva, aparte de que traía consigo una despampanante personalidad de mujer agresiva pero con un leve toque de ternura y sin duda alguna, un exquisito cuerpo que era al fin y al cabo **TODO SUYO**. Sakura le pertenecía, quisiese o no… ella ya le pertenecía al Uchiha, en cuerpo y alma…era absolutamente suya…

Las manos de ellas rozando la blanquecina piel de su pecho y sus cabellos regados en el, le producían a el esa tranquilidad tan desconocida y tan repentina en su corazón, que ni el mismo era consciente que aquella joven durmiendo en sus pectorales era la que le estaba brindando el bienestar y la paz que tanto estaba buscando.

De todas formas el odio y la sed de venganza permanecían luchando contra aquellos buenos sentimientos en su interior, las cosas no se podían quedar así con su hermano. El se había declarado vengador y destruiría al ser que acabo con la felicidad de su familia y la suya propia antes que nada.

Pero era inevitable olvidarse de aquella mujer que permanecía duradera en sus pensamientos…

"_Sakura…"_

No negaba en el mismo, que desde hacia mucho tiempo atrás, cuando la conoció en un principio le pareció una enorme molestia en su vida y en su camino para realizarse como asesino ninja renegado que era; pero poco a poco las cosas fueron cambiando entre ellos, a pesar de que ella no lo notara…

El sentimiento hacia sakura se hizo fuerte con el pasar de los días, las semanas y los meses. Era algo inevitable…la amaba… aunque el no se percatara y jamás se lo demostrara a ella.

Como las noches anteriores el pensaba en ella en sus sueños mas húmedos y la deseaba en sigilo eterno. Fue por ella que aprendió lo que era el placer y la soledad, el amor y el silencio… todo ella…

"_Ella era la única persona por quien daría la vida y velaría hasta derramar la ultima gota de sangre en el campo"_

Solo sakura podría acabar con su angustia y el sosiego de dolor, siempre y cuando la tuviera cerca…

El no era de esos hombres que se declaraban con piropos ni nada por el estilo, su carácter se había formado en base a las lágrimas y al sufrimiento. Era un hombre frío, calculador, posesivo y por supuesto un asesino.

Siempre supo que sakura nunca estuvo de acuerdo con respecto a sus planes, aunque ella no dijese ni una sola palabra notaba la incomodidad en su rostro y cuerpo de tan solo mencionarlo delante de su mentor.

Los gemidos de la joven al intentar levantarse le hicieron volver a la realidad.

-ya es de noche…- le susurró una voz grave por arriba de su cabeza.

Con sus manos se frotaba la vista para poder visualizar mejor. Una vez que pudo ver mejor, levantó su rostro, apoyando el mentón en el torso del joven y lo miró enternecidamente.

"¡POR FAVOR QUIEN NO SE DERRITE VER A UNA MUJER ASI TAN ANGELICAL DESPUES DE HABERLE HECHO EL AMOR DOS DIAS SEGUIDOS!"

Sasuke sonrió ladinamente. La mirada de sakura demostraba cansancio total al igual que todo su rostro.

-por favor sasuke ten piedad conmigo…- le murmuró divertida. El Uchiha rió por el comentario. La sujetó de sus codos con ambas manos y la arrastró hacia el, haciendo que el rostro de ella quedase a tan solo centímetros de el viril rostro del joven.

La pelirrosa se apoyó con sus manos en los pectorales del joven y su rostro se acercó al de el, permitiéndole tener a ambos una mejor vista de su amante.

Los labios de sakura se posaron en los del joven, rozándolos y dándole un suave toque de cariño. Una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en los labios de ambos…

Habían cumplido sus cometidos, lo hecho, hecho estaba y ya no había vuelta atrás…

-sakura…- susurró el mientras la rodeaba entre sus brazos.

La joven gimió en respuesta mientras jugaba con su nariz en el rostro del pelinegro.

-tenemos que mantener esto en secreto. Orochimaru y mucho menos kabuto se pueden enterar de esto, podríamos estar corriendo peligro.- lo último lo dijo en un tono casi fingido. Sabía perfectamente que la más perjudicada en esto sería ella, por lo que tendría que protegerla a cualquier precio.

Su esmeralda mirada se opacó como un rayo al caer en el suelo, la desvió hacia un costado y su rostro mostró la aflicción que tanto trataba de esconder.

-lo sé…- susurró por lo bajo. Le dolía saber que en cualquier momento, un pequeño error, todo a su alrededor se acababa… incluyendo sasuke.

El nudo en la garganta se incrementaba al igual que el manojo de lagrimas en sus ojos, no quería demostrarse débil ante el Uchiha, era lo menos que podía hacer después de tanta incitación y pelea entre ellos.

Sentía un gran amor hacia el desde pequeña, pero nunca se atrevió a demostrárselo, era lo menos que podía hacer. Sasuke estaba destinado a otro camino muy diferente al de ella, algo que sin lugar a dudas era lo que más le dolía si es que ella llegase a faltar.

Los dedos del pelinegro removieron los traviesos cabellos del rostro dela joven, permitiéndole tener una mejor vista de esa triste razón.

-sakura, no te pongas así, no quiero ponerte en peligro eso es todo.- le murmuró a la vez que sujetaba la barbilla de ella y la hacia mirarlo a los ojos.

-lo sé sasuke, es solo que…- escuchaba esa vocecilla resquebrajarse.

-es solo que tengo miedo…- murmuraron sus rosados labios.

Sasuke la miró fríamente, el no era de esas personas que demostraban a primera vista sus sentimientos y sakura lo sabía perfectamente, era el solo hecho de pensar que le podía hacer Orochimaru a la pelirrosa si se enteraba.

-solo mantendremos esto al margen, no pasara nada… lo prometo.- los ojos de sakura brillaron como los rayos del sol caer en la cristalina agua y antes de que pudiera responder algo, el Uchiha acercó sus labios a los de ella y con un tierno beso la calló.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_1 mes mas tarde…_

Llegó a su cuarto exhausta… todo el bendito día había estado trabajando en sus ninjutsus médicos. Kabuto la hacía esforzarse demasiado, lo suficiente como para dejarla en cama por tres días seguidos.

Claro y sin falta alguna, las noches de sexo apasionante y lujurioso con el Uchiha. Los desvelos y las quedadas hasta tarde en su habitación o viceversa y sin tiempo alguno para descansar.

La última vez que lo hicieron, fue en la mañana del día de hoy. Tan solo caminaba solitariamente por los pasillos y sasuke aprovechó la oportunidad para agarrarla desprevenida y hacerle el amor como un animal en pleno corredor. Por suerte Orochimaru y kabuto habían salido…

De tan solo recordar eso sentía cierto cosquilleo en su estómago e infaltablemente esas sonrisas de alegría que traía en su cara de tan solo pensar en el pelinegro.

Se recostó agotada en su cama boca abajo…

Por fin tenía tiempo de dormir aunque fuese por poco tiempo. "Pero no todo lo que brilla es oro" - dicen por ahí…

La puerta del cuarto sonó. Maldición ni un segundo de su vida podía estar tranquila…

-¿Quién?.- gritó desde adentro la pelirrosa, estaba fastidiada.

La puerta en cambio volvió a sonar.

-Maldita sea.- bufó molesta a lo que se levantaba a abrir la puerta del cuarto.

-¡sasuke!- espetó sorprendida.

El pelinegro la rodeó entre sus brazos e hizo presión entre ambos cuerpos dejando que sus labios atraparan los deliciosos cerezos de la joven.

Un gemido de pudor salió de los labios de sakura al sentir la erección del pelinegro en su vientre. El Uchiha no se demoró un segundo más y la cargó en el lecho donde ambos compartían el amor eterno y la lujuria incesante.

-sasuke… ya para por favor…esta noche no…- le dijo entre besos y sonrisas perversas la pelirrosa.

Sasuke hizo caso omiso como siempre a las peticiones de la joven, en esos momentos solo quería devorarla…

Fue despojándola de la ropa de entrenamiento que traía puesta… la blusa de color rosado, pronto sus manos bajaron traviesas a la tenue rosada falda que traía encima de un short negro… sumergiéndola en el placer y haciéndola caer rendida ante sus caricias…

-sasuke-kun…- susurró lujuriosa la joven.

-shh…- entre besos y roces con la boca, silenciaba las aclamadas suplicas de la mujer.

Sus manos intervinieron dentro del negro sostén, llevándose consigo los senos de la joven. Sus labios se divertían en la piel de su vientre, tratando de marcar cada parte de ella.

Los gemidos de locura insaciable salían de los labios de la joven, pidiendo por más… la ropa de la de la pelirrosa se dispersó en el suelo y sasuke pudo ver la desnuda piel de su amante con detenimiento…

Era simplemente hermosa…

Solo la deseaba a ella…para el…

Pobre de aquel que se atreviera a ponerle un dedo encima… se estaba extasiando del sabor de su piel, de sus labios y del aroma de su cuerpo…

La amaba con fervor… no podía ni aguantaba un segundo mas lejos de ella… necesitaba de sakura…

Aun con la ropa puesta, el Uchiha se abrió paso entre las tersas piernas de la pelirrosa, sus manos se escondieron en la espalda de la joven y de un solo salto la cargó sentada en su regazo…

Ella…desnuda ante la disfrazada mirada del pelinegro…

Su piel rozando la ropa del joven e intentando inútilmente sentir la piel de su amante. Las manos de sasuke se movían como con desespero en el cuerpo de sakura, saboreando cada parte de el.

Las manos de sakura, las cuales se hallaban entrelazadas en la nuca del pelinegro, arremetieron contra la molestosa vestimenta y fueron retirándola entusiasmadamente tratando de tener pronto al Uchiha en las mismas condiciones de ella…

Luego de un rato los desnudos y sudorosos cuerpos sentados uno encima del otro se brindaba el tan deseado placer carnal de la noche. Los movimientos de sakura encima de sasuke eran suaves y lentos… quería sentir cada parte del miembro de el en su húmeda cavidad…

Los labios de la pelirrosa temblaban a cada movimiento que ella daba… el solo dejaba que sakura lo hiciera todo… lo mejor, el excitante placer que sentía al poder palpar mejor su cavidad…

Solo se miraban con intensidad… con eso bastaba para poder decirse todo… de los labios de sasuke salían ronquidos gemidos en cada intrínseco movimiento…lo mismo era ella… sus tiritantes labios emitían leves e inaudibles gemidos de placer… solo eso era suficiente para saber que los dos se volvían uno solo…

Sus varoniles manos acariciando la empapada espalda de la joven y registrando cada parte de su piel…quería tenerla grabada en su mente, en su tacto…para siempre…

Los gemidos se fueron haciendo cada vez más intensos al igual que las embestidas de ambas partes… pronto llegarían al orgasmo y sasuke depositaría su semilla dentro de ella…

Una vez mas…

La recostó en las tersas sabanas de la cama y el sin salir de su interior se posó encima de ella…

-sakura…- aun jadeando le habló.

-necesito que hagas algo.- bueno el tono de su voz se tornó mas serio y mas firme, por lo que no era algo bueno.

-¿Qué sucede sasuke?.- susurró mientras todavía reconciliaba el aire en sus pulmones y retiraba los cabellos del moreno del rostro para poder ver mejor su cara.

-dentro de dos días tenemos que irnos de aquí- sin dudar un segundo le soltó de una lo que tenía en mente.

Sakura se sentó precipitada en la cama botando al Uchiha de encima y miraba desconcertada al joven a un lado de ella.

-¿Q-que… fue lo que dijiste?.- casi tartamudeando y atontada por lo que dijo el pelinegro se acomodaba para entender mejor la noticia.

-si sakura, lo que escuchaste… dentro de dos días nos vamos de aquí, ya tengo todo arreglado.- con una serena tranquilidad le respondió a la joven.

-espera, espera… ¿Qué pasa?.- su voz se resquebrajaba de los nervios, eso de huir así como así no era nada fácil y mucho menos teniendo a Orochimaru pisándoles los talones.

-sakura, quizás no te has percatado, pero en estos últimos días Orochimaru ha estado en mal estado, dentro de poco será la transferencia de cuerpo y….- de tan solo verla temblar horrorizada delante suyo lo asombro. Sabía que eso no era nada bueno y que sakura no quería que eso pasara…

-tranquila…- le susurró dulcemente mientras calmaba su angustia al pasar su mano por su mejilla.

-ya tengo todo planeado sakura, déjamelo a mi… tu estaras bien… hare lo posible por mantenerte a salvo.- su mirada se tornó sombría y frunció el ceño de manera que le brindaba la seguridad necesaria a la pelirrosa para tranquilizarla. Pero no era suficiente, le angustiaba saber que sasuke podría resultar lastimado o quizás…muerto. Tenía miedo, no lo negaba… miedo a perderlo…no soportaba la idea de saber que el moriría.

-sakura cálmate, todo estará bien, te lo prometo.- miraba tan relajado al Uchiha acostado en su cama, como si nada. Le molestaba de sobremanera eso, pero…era lo mejor. Por fin se libraría de las garras de Orochimaru, por fin podría deleitarse del dulce sabor de la libertad, junto a sasuke…

El nudo en su garganta no le permitía articular ni una sola palabra. Solo moviendo la cabeza aceptó lo dicho por el joven.

-ven, miedosa.- al decir eso la jaló de uno de los brazos y la arrastró devuelta a la cama, abrazándola y acurrucándola en su pecho. Sakura le devolvió el gesto y lo abrazó fuertemente hacia ella, quería sentir su olor, su piel, sus labios cerca y recordarlo como un placentero recuerdo en su mente.

-sakura…quiero que hoy… tu seas mi noche…- con esto cerró la lujuriosa noche y dio inicio a las caricias y besos, disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

Sakura solo se limitó a cerrar sus ojos con fuerza y apretarlo más hacia su cuerpo. Las lágrimas estaban por brotar y eso era lo que menos quería esta noche…que quizás podría ser la ultima…

Rápidamente borró ese pensamiento de su mente, subió sus labios hasta los del Uchiha, delicadamente los rozó dando un tenue beso y luego, acercó sus labios al oído de este…

-hoy seré tu noche…siempre lo seré sasuke-kun…-

La noche cayó y los cuerpos se durmieron en mutuo silencio abrazados, esperando fortalecer su amor y no dejarse vencer por el odio…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Dos días después…_

El día había llegado, era un completo manojo de nervios y el miedo sucumbía hasta lo mas recóndito de su ser.

Apenas eran las 4 de la mañana y sasuke aun no se asomaba a su habitación. Ya quería que todo esto pasara rápido…el corazón no le dejaba de palpitar como loco y el temor se apoderaba de su pequeño cuerpo como nunca… las ganas de llorar no se hicieron esperar.

La puerta del cuarto se abrió sigilosamente dejando ver detrás de ella al Uchiha quien buscaba cautelosamente con la mirada a la pelirrosa.

-sasuke- se acercó ella a paso acelerado hacia el joven y lo abrazó con tanto temor que hasta el podía sentir el pequeño cuerpo de la joven temblar.

-sakura, ya es hora de irnos.- su tono de voz era tan firme y tan seco como siempre que parecía que el miedo era algo inexistente para el.

-sasuke espera- al decir eso lo sujetó de la blanca camisa y atrajo sus labios a los de ella, propiciándole un apasionante beso…probablemente el último…

-sakura…- sonrió lujurioso al ver la actitud arrebatadora de la joven… lo hacía para tranquilizarla sobretodo y no notarse tenso ante ella ni mucho menos.

-bien vámonos…- la agarró de la cintura y salieron corriendo con suma cautela por los pasillos. Para su suerte en esos momentos Orochimaru y kabuto estaban tan ocupados durmiendo que era más fácil huir a esa hora.

El Uchiha corriendo delante de la joven, vigilaba en sigilo que nadie los siguiera o se percataran de sus presencias en movimiento. Pronto ambos jóvenes se encontraban en las afueras de la guarida de Orochimaru. Esa había sido la parte más fácil de todo el plan, pero lo que se acontecería mas adelante, llevaría en riesgo la vida de sasuke y el sufrimiento de sakura.

-bien sakura, ahora sígueme.-

-¿a-a don-de vamos?- su voz se quebraba de los nervios y sus labios temblaban sin remedio, por lo visto el miedo dejaba rastros todavía en su cuerpo.

Detrás de unos arbustos sasuke le susurró…

-vamos a ir a una aldea que queda a 3 días de aquí, se que es muy lejos pero valdrá la pena quedarte allá hasta que yo regrese.- su mirada era inexpresable, ¿como era el capaz de mantener tanta tranquilidad en un momento como este y sabiendo que la muerte los acechaba como lobos?. ¡Ah cierto! era sasuke Uchiha, el asesino mas temido por todos los ninjas y el ultimo de su clan… que estúpida…sabía que esa pregunta era demás.

El plan de sasuke consistía en dejarla a manos de la penumbra en una aldea que no conocía y el volvería para acabar con su maestro. Por más que trató de convencerlo, el pelinegro tenía toda la razón del mundo. Orochimaru los buscaría hasta el centro del mundo y acabaría con sakura para después devorar el cuerpo del Uchiha. Cuanto odiaba saber que sasuke tuviera siempre la razón y más en esto.

Saltaban de rama en rama lo mas rápido que pudiesen, tenían que llegar lo mas temprano posible a su destino…para que sasuke se pudiera deshacer del legendario sannin y poder finalmente destruir a su hermano….

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Luego de 3 días…_

Sakura miraba atontada las casas y la gente de la aldea… nada se le hacia familiar. El caminar de sasuke se detuvo en la entrada de una enorme casa de estilo japonés. Era hermosa…

-¿s-sasuke… d-de quien es esta casa?.- su lengua se trababa al hablar de tan solo ver la magnifica estructura del hogar.

-esta sakura… es nuestra casa…- sin voltearse a verla le respondió pasivamente.

-¿¡QUE!?- sus ojos no se pudieron abrir mas del espanto y la sorpresa. No creyó entender bien la respuesta del Uchiha.

-¿Qué sucede sakura acaso no te gusta?.- le preguntó perversamente. Quería ver la reacción de sakura al saber que el había conseguido tremenda casa para los dos. La verdad era más para molestarla.

-n-no…n-no es eso… es solo que…s-se ve muy grande para los dos… jeje.- una carita de inocencia pura se adueño de ella. No quería verse intimidada por el pelinegro, pero tampoco semejante casa para los dos, solos…

-sakura- se giró a verla a los ojos detenidamente. Sin saber ni siquiera el como ni el porque su frágil cuerpo empezó a temblar de verlo tan cerca suyo.

-esta casa no solamente va hacer para los dos-

"_¿Entonces para quien mas?".-_ pensó sin entender un bledo de lo que decía el Uchiha.

Quizás comentar con ella sobre este tema era algo muy vergonzoso y que por lo visto dejaba al descubierto el enorme ego de sasuke…

-tengo otro planes en mente, contigo…- trataba de aclarar la garganta a la vez que pronunciaba cada palabra que salía de su boca.

-¿q-que… q-qui-eres decir, sasuke?.- no sabía a donde iba este tema, pero por lo visto no tenía buena cara.

-mira… aparte de acabar con la vida del ser que acabó con la poca felicidad que tenía cuando era niño, también se llevó a mi familia…y…. a decir verdad…yo… también tengo en mente… restablecer… mi clan… de nuevo.- ok, eso iba mas allá de lo que tenía en mente. La gotita detrás de su cabeza demostraba lo mucho que esperaba una respuesta de completo terror… ha sido lo contrario.

-O-ósea… que –y-yo…- eso la había tomado de improvisto.

-si sakura…yo quiero y deseo que tú seas la madre de mis hijos…- (escritora suspirando: no todo hombre guapo y lleno de lujuria te pide una vez en la vida que seas la madre de sus hijos…). Sintió su corazón palpitar a tal velocidad que en cualquier momento sentía que lo vomitaría delante de el.

Sasuke no quitaba su lúgubre mirada de los tiritantes ojos de ella. En ese momento su cerebro estaba procesando todo lo que se había dicho, hecho y comunicado…

Quería hablar, sus labios trataban de todas las formas posibles decir algo, pero nada… estaba ahí parada como tonta delante de el, derritiéndose ante lo dicho… hasta que por fin se digno a decir algo.

-y-yo…y-yo…la..Madre…de… tus hijos…- volvió a aclarar la declaración del pelinegro.

-si…- como si nada, como que si fuera lo más normal de este mundo para el. Pero para ella era como que le pidieran que saltara de un precipicio, en el buen sentido claro.

El solo se acercó con un caminar tajante, rodeó ambos brazos alrededor de su pequeña cintura y la apretó hacia su cuerpo, por su parte, sakura todavía permanecía en un estado de trance por lo que cualquier movimiento de sasuke era como si estuviese volando en las nubes y no sintiera que de repente estaba cayendo y la traían devuelta a la realidad.

-sakura…te deseo junto a mi, por siempre y para siempre…- le susurró a tan solo unos cuantos centímetros de esos rosados labios que tanto lo enloquecían y lo despojaban de cualquier cosa existente de su mundo, solo el amor por ella era lo que florecía en su interior y permanecía duradero en su corazón.

Ya no aguantaba mas… sus ojos se llenaron de ese líquido transparente que libera todo sentimiento interno. Las lágrimas empezaron a rodear sus enrojecidas mejillas y lo único que pudo decir fue…

-sí, sasuke-kun…soy toda tuya, siempre lo seré…y sí, quiero ser la madre de tus hijos…- entre el llanto, la emoción y la tristeza de perderlo se entregó en cuerpo y alma a el. Sabía que sasuke no era un hombre que expresara mucho lo que sentía, mas con lo que había dicho, era suficiente para sentir esa explosión de amor, de regocijo, de sueños y de simple ternura en su interior.

Sakura lo besó desenfrenadamente mientras las lágrimas cubrían ambos labios. Fue que después de un rato, acercó su boca al oído del joven y seductoramente le susurró…

-Hazme el amor…antes de irte…-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La veía dormitar a su lado como un ángel… desde que entraron a la casa no pararon de hacer el amor desenfrenados por el deseo del otro.

La extrañaría, demasiado, lo suficiente ya que estaría lejos de ella mucho tiempo… el único detalle que le había omitido en la muerte de Orochimaru, era que después de eso aprovecharía para buscar a su hermano.

Lamentaba mentirle, pero era lo mejor, no quería hacerla sufrir… ni mucho menos reconocer que el era el autor de ese doloroso sufrimiento.

Ya era hora de partir…

Ya era media noche y ella todavía dormía en silencio…ambos cuerpos desnudos, acostados en la vacía sala del lugar, cubriéndose solamente por una tela rojo de terciopelo. Retiró los mechones rosados cabellos para verla por ultima vez y antes de levantarse plantó un sutil beso en su frente.

Luego de eso se vistió y partió a su misión, lejos de ella…con el temor de no volver algún día…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_3 meses después…_

Sí, habían pasado dos sombrías meses sin su presencia. Lo extrañaba, lo extrañaba con fervor y amargura… ya no sabía cuanto tiempo mas aguantaría ese martirio en que el la había dejado. A veces se cruzaba por su mente la idea de que el había muerto, pero siempre dispersaba tal pensamiento con la esperanza de que el llegaría algún día.

Los días se hicieron largos, las horas pasaban en desespero y las noches en completa soledad…

Llegó exhausto a la casa, entró en completo sigilo, quería darle una sorpresa. Sabía que en esos momentos ella lo golpearía hasta matarlo por haberla dejado sola tanto tiempo, pero ya había vuelto a casa por ella, quería verla; la deseaba con todo su cuerpo, la extrañó con toda su alma y apenas tenía aliento para besarla con pasión.

Al entrar se dio cuenta que no había nadie, no sentía la presencia de ella por ninguna parte de la casa.

Decidió esperarla…

Había terminado de hacer las compras. Ya regresaba a casa cansada, últimamente todo lo que hacía la agotaba, esta noche haría la cena, se bañaría y se iría a dormir…que mas podía hacer ella en su soledad.

Ninguna noticia, ninguna señal, era como si hubiese desaparecido del mapa…

Trató de caminar rápido antes de que la noche cayera y el frío hiciera su entrada bajo la luna. Sacó las llaves de la enorme casa de fina arquitectura japonesa y entró. Era hora de preparar la cena, el hambre en esos momentos corrompía su diminuto cuerpo, tenía que alimentarse lo suficiente, debido a su estado.

Entró a la cocina sin mirar a otro lado de la casa. Dejó las bolsas de comida en el mesón y se acercó al lavaplatos para asear sus manos, de repente un flujo de aire recorrió toda su espalda…ese aroma, tan familiar…

-sasuke…- susurraron sus labios mientras su mente divagaba en sueños irreales que ella creía.

-sakura…- el eco de su voz fue tan potente que por un segundo creyó que fue verdad.

Abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente, era el…

Ahí estaba… no podía ser verdad…

Tratando de hacer su cuerpo reaccionar, giraba a ver si la voz que había hablado no era una simple ilusión que maquinaba su mente.

Ahí estaba, parado en el marco de la puerta de la cocina…como si nada…

-s-sasuke…- miraba los labios de la joven temblar al igual que su cuerpo y sus verdes ojos. Era como si hubiese visto un fantasma.

Era un manojo lleno de sentimientos delante de el, no sabía cuanto podrían aguantar sus piernas si continuaba flaqueando de esa manera.

Trataba de comprender si era real, si no era un simple engaño… sasuke empezó a caminar en dirección a ella con caminar pausado. Sakura se limitaba a estar parada como una estatua delante de el, el llegó hasta ella y quedando a tan solo pocos centímetros, la pelirrosa comprobó que no era una mentira.

Sentía el respirar de el en su frente, algunos mechones rosados se movían por la brisa… su calor, tan cerca de ella, su mirada tan penetrante como siempre, intimidándola y dejándola como un indefenso animal delante de su presa…

Lo miraba de pies a cabeza, tratando de ver en que había cambiado, si estaba herido…quería tocarlo, intentaba por todos los medios mover su cuerpo, pero este seguía sin responder. Hasta que fue él, quien dio el primer paso…

Una de sus manos acarició su enrojecida mejilla, ella apoyó su cara en ella, acariciándola, sintiéndola nuevamente, lo extrañaba… solo un gemido salió de los labios de la joven en señal de ese lejano sentimiento.

-sakura…- la pelirrosa saltó encima de el y lo abrazó con fuerza mientras las lagrimas no dejaban de brotar como acantilados de sus ojos.

Lloraba, lloraba con desesperación y una mezcla de sentimientos que invadían su ser…. Simplemente era difícil creer que había vuelto….

-e-eres un estúpido….te odio…- le gritaba con angustia entre el llanto. Sasuke solo la miraba frustrado…le había fallado, tenía conocimiento que a ella le dolía haberlo perdido por tanto tiempo y que quizás la idea de que haya muerto era irreconciliable…

-perdóname…- le murmuró en sus rosados cabellos mientras la apretaba mas a su cuerpo.

Solo el llanto de ella aplacaba el lúgubre silencio del lugar…

Nada más…


	3. Chapter 3

**y este es el final...muchas graxias a todos los que leyeron este pequeña historio que quizas yo consideraría un ONE-SHOT SASUSAKU...jajajaja bueno espero que les haya gustado y ahora sí, me dedicare a las otras....graxias nuevamente a todos...bye...**

**

* * *

  
**

Por fin decidió hablar…

-¡t-te odio…te odio con todo mi ser…¿c-como…como pudiste dejarme sola tanto tiempo?! Ese no era el plan…- jadeando con el llanto en sus ojos, le exigía con molestia una respuesta.

-sakura…solo pido que me perdones…por favor…lo lamento…-

Ella continuaba llorando… necesitaba desahogarse…un momento para liberar todo ese dolor que sentía en su corazón…

Empezó a dar pequeños golpecitos en el pecho de sasuke, necesitaba sacar esa rabia que sentía hacia el en esos momentos. Todavía llorando y maldiciéndolo recostaba su rostro en el torso de el, dejándolo empapado de lagrimas….

El solo la abrazaba con fuerza, no la iba a soltar si es que ella se rehusaba.

Dentro de unos minutos el llanto fue cesando al igual que los inútiles golpes de sakura… hasta que por fin pudo volver a hablar…

-¿p-po…por que me dejaste sola….? No sabes cuanto sufrí sin ti…- al decir eso levantó su rostro y su mirada fijamente se concentró en la de el. Lo que mas le sorprendió al verlo, fue que el la miraba con tristeza.

Con sus dedos, retiró las últimas gotas de sus ojos. Ya no la quería ver llorar un segundo más por su culpa. Aun jadeando por la fuerza del llanto y con el rostro enrojecido, lo miraba esperando respuestas…

-¿Cómo me pudiste dejar sola…con mi hijo?.- eso fue muy precipitado. Haber si escuchó bien, ¿dijo hijo?.

-sí, sasuke… estoy embarazada… embarazada de ti… vamos a tener un hijo.- en esos momentos era el quien necesitaba apoyarse en algo. La información fue directa y verídica.

Los ojos del pelinegro no se pudieron abrir más de la impresión.

-¿c-como?...¿q-que d-dijiste?.- se notaba la intranquilidad nerviosa en su voz y como este tartamudeaba, por que la verdad no entendía nada.

-sí, sasuke, recién me di cuenta hace un mes atrás, que estaba esperando un hijo tuyo.-

No sabía en esos momentos si saltar, gritar de la emoción, reírse hasta inclusive llorar. El estomago se le revolvía y le expresaba sentimientos que habían sido borrados en su vida…

Amor…

Cariño…

Familia…

Al fin, lo que tanto había anhelado…una familia… y mejor aun…con la persona que mas amaba en este mundo y que daría su vida por ella si fuese necesario…

Solo la abrazó con fuerza y la cargó…la besó con tanta pasión, la besaba por todas partes, la necesitaba, la amaba, la quería, nunca se acabaría el amor que sentiría por ella, porque era como una gran bomba en su corazón que sentía que podía dárselo mas allá y en esta vida…

-te amo sakura…- con eso bastó para perdonarlo….bastaba para desarmarla en pequeños pedacitos de papel y demostrarle que la amaba.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ambos jóvenes se hallaban en la tina…bañándose y amándose con caricias y besos, recordándose lo mucho que se necesitaban el uno al otro…

Desnudos, sentados uno encima del otro, sakura reprochaba el orgullo de sasuke, el solo se reía de ella…

-sakura, quedate tranquila, ya todo acabó…-

-hmp…- replicó haciendo un puchero, el Uchiha rió divertido. La pelirrosa acariciaba la cara de sasuke, trayendo recuerdos de su rostro, de los momentos vividos y de cómo todo ocurrió entre ellos.

-solo… no me vuelvas a dejar sola…porque la próxima…yo misma me encargare de matarte…- al decir tan temerario comentario, ambos rieron.

Sasuke sabía que sakura era capaz de eso… y mucho mas….

-tonta…jamás te dejare sola…ni a ti…ni a nuestros hijos…- la pervertida sonrisa de sasuke le dio a entender que tenían mucho camino que recorrer juntos y sin duda alguna…hacer el amor, era parte de ello….


End file.
